Raconte-moi Fringe
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Recueil de petits instants sur Fringe. Aujourd'hui: Astrid trouve Walter seul, dans son laboratoire...
1. Constellations

_Bonjour, amis adorateurs de cette merveilleuse série qu'est Fringe !_

_Un petit écrit sur mes Bishop adorés. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Constellations**

.

Un bâton de son meilleur réglisse rouge à la main, il observait les étoiles, les jambes repliées sous lui, le vent de mai soufflant autour de son visage, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres.

Il était là depuis de longues minutes, voir des heures, mais il n'avait pas envie de se relever. Il était bien, installé ici, à observer l'immensité du système solaire.

Il ferma les yeux, sa main jouant mécaniquement avec la petite balle en plastique qu'il avait volé à Astro avant de partir. Elle était drôle, il y avait un ours en peluche dessus, qui lui rappelait celui qu'il avait étant enfant. Il aimait les ours en peluche.

Il croqua dans le réglisse avec un petit soupir d'aise. Et sursauta légèrement quand le son de son souffle fut interrompu par le bruit de pas venant à lui.

Il se retourna et plongea son regard dans les deux prunelles inquiètes de son fils.

-Peter ! S'étonna Walter. Un réglisse ?

Il lui tendit le bonbon mâchouillé qu'il avait dans la main. Le plus jeune hocha négativement la tête, un mince sourire naissant lentement sur son visage fatigué.

-Walter, tu sais que tout le monde te cherche depuis au moins une heure ? Murmura Peter en croisant ses bras devant lui et en contournant son père pour lui faire face.

-Vous n'avez pas vu le billet ?

-Quel billet ?

-Celui que j'ai laissé à côté de la poêle à frire.

-Pourquoi as-tu laissé un billet à côté de la poêle à frire, Walter ? Personne n'allait le lire, elle est au fond d'un placard que nous n'ouvrons jamais.

-Je me suis dit que vous alliez peut-être manger des œufs au plat, répondit son aîné en haussant les épaules.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que nous mang… ?...Walter… Soupira Peter.

-C'est beau, n'est-ce-pas ? Répondit son père en désignant les étoiles, ignorant délibérément le début de leur discussion.

Le second passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, soulagé d'avoir retrouvé celui qui faisait désormais totalement partie de sa vie, mais fatigué par sa longue journée de course poursuite. Il leva finalement son regard vers le haut pour observer les multiples petits points éclairant le ciel assombri. Et lâcha un nouveau sourire.

-Je me souviens qu'on venait souvent observer les étoiles quand j'étais gamin, avoua Peter en plissant les yeux à la recherche de sa constellation favorite.

-Tu voulais les attraper. Je t'ai donc créé une mini-constellation que tu as soigneusement gardée dans ta chambre…

-Jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, où je l'ai maladroitement fait tomber et où elle s'est cassée, termina Peter. J'ai passé des journées entières à l'observer, Walter.

-Je sais, je t'observais pendant que tu l'observais.

Le plus jeune lâcha un léger rire devant cet aveu. Et se laissa tomber au côté de son père, ramenant lui aussi ses jambes sous lui, avant de lever le menton vers le ciel.

-Tu as repéré Pégase ? Demanda Peter à voix basse, alors que son père lui jetait un long regard, heureux de le voir s'installer à son côté.

Le second hocha la tête. Et tendit sa main vers la constellation en question.

-Vois-tu, Peter, Pégase a une histoire des plus fascinantes. Tout a commencé quand le chercheur…

Peter sourit sous l'histoire de son père, emporté par ses mots. Parfois, Walter était le plus grand des enfants. Mais parfois, les rôles reprenaient leur place et il avait l'impression d'être le petit garçon protégé par son papa comme quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Et il savourait chacun de ces moments, aussi délicieux étaient-ils.

* * *

_Un avis?_


	2. Flan au caramel

_Une nouvelle petite histoire sur Fringe, parce que j'adore Astrid et parce que ça me démangeait de réécrire sur Walter !_

_Bonne lecture !**  
**_

* * *

**Flan au caramel**

.

-Walter…

Le soupir désappointé d'Astrid éveilla la curiosité de l'intéressé. Il se retourna vers elle, une cuillère chargée de flan au caramel à la main.

Autour d'eux, le laboratoire était plongé dans la pénombre, à l'exception d'une lumière à proximité de Walter, donnant à l'endroit une allure irréelle, fantomatique.

-Oui ?

-Walter, que faites-vous ici ? Il est six heures du matin. Peter sait que vous êtes là ?

-Oh non. Mais j'avais envie de ce dessert, vraiment envie.

Il lui fit un sourire contrit en montrant le pot en verre qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Et goba ensuite l'intégralité du dessert présent sur la cuillère. Elle croisa les bras devant elle, s'avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux.

-Walter. Vous avez un frigo chez vous.

-Oui, je sais.

-Et du flan au caramel dans ce frigo.

-Celui-ci est particulier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a été préparé pour Peter. Je l'ai fait hier soir, après son enquête difficile.

Il laissa échapper un léger rire amusé.

-C'est l'un de ses desserts préférés.

-Vous pouviez le manger demain, Walter, répondit-elle d'un ton doux.

-Ça n'aurait pas été pareil. J'en voulais maintenant, pour penser à Peter. Parce qu'il est chez Olivia et que je suis seul. Vous comprenez, Astro ?

Les lèvres du viel homme tremblotèrent, elle laissa échapper son prénom d'un air désolé, son cœur se serrant à la seul idée que le pauvre homme puisse se sentir délaissé.

Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules, son doigt allant désigner les autres pots de flan présents sur le comptoir. Il lui fit un tendre sourire, qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

-Je peux, Walter ?

-Servez-vous. Pensons à Peter ensemble.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans le pot pioché. Et le leva devant elle.

-A Peter, pour qu'il soit heureux toute sa vie, il le mérite.

-A Peter… Répondit-il en allant faire doucement claquer son pot contre celui de la jeune femme.

* * *

_Un avis?_


End file.
